


You're Going To Be Okay

by kuraleap52



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Anger, Black Eye, Minor Violence, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraleap52/pseuds/kuraleap52
Summary: "Next time you come at me," Foley barked, grabbing Randall's face. "Don't come alone," Foley finished talking, pulling away from a smug looking Randall."Big hand for professor Foley, everybody," Randall smiled as Foley stared daggers into his eyes. The crowd did as he said and applauded him. Not wanting to seem insanely strong in front of a crowd of people, Randall waited until they were all gone to rip the straps off his hands and approach Foley, who was talking with Salvador."Look who we have here. The class clown," Foley fumed. Randall chuckled."Thanks, I do try." Suddenly, he punched Foley in the face. Salvador moved out of the way as she could see where this was going. Foley sliced his hand and whispered something before punching a confused Randall in the face. Randall responded with a kick to the gut and punch to his side. Frustrated, Foley used his magic to send Randall flying into the wall across the room. That allowed both Salvador and Foley to escape, and Randall to be in a lot of pain.
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke
Kudos: 29





	You're Going To Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this story is going to be set in season 2, episode 6. But instead of Hamish exposing Dr. Foley, it'll be Randall. And instead of Dr. Foley running away, he fights back.

Despite calling himself a laid back kind of guy, Randall was pretty nervous for professor Foley's "little event." He had no idea what to expect, but he knew it'd be bad.

"Closed for a private event," Salvador shut him down. Randall gave her a smug smile and handed him the card Professor Foley had given Hamish. "Where'd you get this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A mutual friend. Jack Morton?" Randall replied. "He couldn't make it, and he said this would be right up my alley." Salvador nodded uneasily, as if contemplating whether or not she should let him in.

"Maybe next time," she told him, handing him the card.

"Uh... Look. I know I look like one of them," Randall chuckled, pointing to his clothes. "But I think like one of you." That was enough for Salvador to let him in.

"Cover's 20 bucks," she told him.

"Feels more like a "pay what you can" sort of event," he remarked. She sarcastically chuckled as he slowly walked into the coffee shop. 

* * *

Having Randall handling something so dangerous alone was a scary thought for Hamish. He knew how close Randall and Lilith were, so he was afraid Randall was emotionally on edge. But, Randall convinced him to get some action to take his mind off of everything. Now, he was standing in professor Foley's house with Gabrielle. Oh, how Gabrielle annoyed him. Although, he was starting to get used to her. And despite her denying it, she liked the pack too.

"Found anything?" Hamish impatiently asked.

"We've been searching for five minutes, chill out," Gabrielle fired back in an annoyed tone. Hamish sighed.

"I just want answers. I want to know if this guy stole our stuff..." Hamish said, only realizing at the end what he had confessed.

"Is that the real reason you're doing this? To get your precious stuff back?" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"No...it was, but I guess it would be safer with Vera," Hamish lied.

"You're a really bad liar," Gabrielle rolled her eyes. 

"How would you feel if all the most valuable things in your house were taken from you? Exactly." That shut Gabrielle up real quickly. All we really want is our hides," he told her. "Lilith is in the demon realm. Our hides will tell us if she's still alive or if she's..." Hamish trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. Gabrielle sympathetically nodded.

* * *

"Well, thank you all, uh, for coming out," Foley spoke to the crowd. "Some may call what I'm about to show you...anarchy...or sedition...or even terrorism." Randall had a million thoughts going through his head. Did he mean...no. He couldn't.

"...A secret that could change the world, a secret that _must_ change the world. Magic is real," Foley smiled a sinister smile. Randall clenched his jaw, not knowing what to think. Before he could get a single thought out, Foley sliced his hand. Suddenly, he started glowing bright white and took out the lights hanging above him. He was quick to pull out his phone and text Hamish that Foley was doing magic.

* * *

As he read Randall's text, he was stunned. Foley was doing magic. He handed Gabrielle his phone. She too shared his shocked look.

"How?" Gabrielle whispered to herself. 

"I don't know. But we have to keep looking around this house," Hamish told her with his leader tone.

A few minutes had passed, when Gabrielle discovered something disturbing. Pictures of herself, the knights, and other members of The Order. She turned back to show them to Hamish, who was just as creeped out.

"Hey, know what this is?" Hamish asked Gabrielle handing her a brown, armadillo like shell.

"This is an enchanted plastron. It's used for lunar magic," Gabrielle explained. Suddenly, she gasped. "Oh my god. I proved Foley robbed The Order! Vera's gonna love this," Gabrielle gloated.

"You proved it?" Hamish asked her, wanting some credit for himself.

"Okay, fine, you helped, wow," Gabrielle snapped back. "Need the spotlight much?" Gabrielle asked, before pulling out her phone to take selfies with the plastron to send to Vera. Hamish rolled his eyes at _her_ need for the spotlight.

* * *

"Praxis will rise up against the corrupt oligarchy, and restore power to the world. Magic for the masses," Foley gave the crowd an exaggerated smile. That's when Randall decided to act on the plan he had come up with in his head a few minutes ago. He started loudly and obnoxiously clapping, breaking the silence that was just in the room.

"Wow, that was amazing," Randall praised Foley. "I've seen a lot of magic acts in my life, but I've never seen one that uses social justice as it's hook. Well done. Like, really well done," Randall smiled his smug smile as the rest of the audience started clapping with him.

"That was real," Foley said coldly. 

"Oh, of course, totally. I didn't see the wires or anything, I promise," Randall chuckled. Out of no where, Salvador grabbed his arm.

"Okay, time to go," she spoke.

"No, Salvador. It's alright. Bring him here," he smiled. She obliged and guided Randall down to Foley. "I've seen you around. What's your name?"

"Randall Carpio. I'm a student at Belgrave University."

"Ah, college kid. So, you consider yourself an intellectual?"

"Nah, not really," Randall answered honestly.

"But, you're not easily fooled though. You need proof," Foley said, shoving Randall into the chair a little too hard. "Randall," Foley nearly whispered, patting Randall's shoulder. "What if I told you..." Foley began speaking, pulling a knife out of his coat. "That inside of you..." Foley held the knife dangerously close to Randall's chin. Despite his somewhat chill exterior, Randall was freaking out on the inside. 

Foley cleared his throat. "Inside of all of you...there was a beating soul with pure energy power," Foley babbled as he started circling Randall, not breaking eye contact. What worried Randall was that he kept the knife pointed at him. "And all that you had to do was except it, to believe in it, to harness it."

"I'd say, use the force, Luke," Randall replied, earning some laughter from the crowd. Foley sighed before bending down and getting way too close for Randall's liking.

"This is going to hurt me more than it hurts you," Foley whispered in his ear, squeezing his shoulder. He pulled away and sliced his hand. "Cuir dol air!" He shouted, and suddenly there were ties attaching Randall's arms to the arms of the chair.

"Wooah, amazing! That looked so real! Wow!" Randall once again praised his work.

"No no no no, you idiots! It's real!" Foley tried convincing his audience, very frustrated.

"Of course, guys. It's totally real. These straps totally came out of nowhere. They definitely didn't pop out of a secret compartment in the arm," Randall gave his fake explanation to the crowd, who bought his answer as they nodded their heads. Foley sighed before once again crouching down to Randall's eye level.

"You're ruining everything," Foley sneered.

"Happy to help," Randall sarcastically replied.

"Next time you come at me," Foley barked, grabbing Randall's face. "Don't come alone," Foley finished talking, pulling away from a smug looking Randall.

"Big hand for professor Foley, everybody," Randall smiled as Foley stared daggers into his eyes. The crowd did as he said and applauded him. Not wanting to seem insanely strong in front of a crowd of people, Randall waited until they were all gone to rip the straps off his hands and approach Foley, who was talking with Salvador.

"Look who we have here. The class clown," Foley fumed. Randall chuckled.

"Thanks, I do try." Suddenly, he punched Foley in the face. Salvador moved out of the way as she could see where this was going. Foley sliced his hand and whispered something before punching a confused Randall in the face. Randall responded with a kick to the gut and punch to his side. Frustrated, Foley used his magic to send Randall flying into the wall across the room. That allowed both Salvador and Foley to escape, and Randall to be in a lot of pain.

* * *

"Do you know how hard it is to enchant a plastron? And you go and destroy it with your dumb crest? It's such a waste," Gabrielle ranted, crossing her arms.

"It's our job," Hamish sternly replied.

"Spoiling the fun for the rest of us?"

"Is that what you call "hunting us down?" Hamish replied with a frustrated tone, as Gabrielle tried her best not to look guilty. "Hm? Stabbing me, torturing people?"

"That's obligation, dumbass," Gabrielle hissed. "Silence, subservience, observance. Remember? You do what you're told, or else."

"Okay, so you were just following orders," Hamish threw his hands up in the air, as if what she just said justified The Order stabbing him and torturing others.

"You know that being a werewolf is magic?" Gabrielle slyly asked, changing the subject.

"I prefer to think of it as "magical." Hamish gave her a fake smile as he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever gets you through the night, sunshine. But no matter how you cut it, you're just a lousy practitioner like the rest of us." Hamish chuckled. "And staring at it isn't going to make the text come any faster," Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"Oh, ha! Shows what you know," Hamish rubbed it in her face, showing her Randall's text that said, "Foley got away."

"Finally," Gabrielle remarked. "Can we go now? Vera's waiting."

"What do you mean 'we?' I'm not coming," Hamish told her.

"Why the hell not? I've been waiting for you-"

"Foley summoned Zecchia. He's the reason Lilith is trapped in the demon realm. I need to find him," Hamish growled, his fangs showing.

"If he robbed the order, Vera's going to want to talk to him." Hamish sighed, knowing she was right. He also knew if he disobeyed Vera very bad things would happen.

"Okay, fine. I won't do anything to him until she's talked to him," Hamish promised.

"Good. Stay here to wait until Foley comes back," Gabrielle commanded.

"Whatever you say," Hamish sarcastically responded as she left the house.

* * *

Despite Randall being in unimaginable pain, he was able to text Hamish that Foley got away. Now was time for the hard part. Finding a way home. He didn't want to ask for help because he didn't want to seem weak, so he decided he was going to walk. It wasn't that far of a walk, as he had walked there only thirty minutes ago, but this seemed like miles in his state. He figured the pain would eventually stop, but when it didn't he knew something was wrong. He decided to just push through it.

"42 Linkamore Rd." Hamish texted him the address of Foley's house. Randall sighed a breath of relief, as that road was only a couple miles away. He was going to walk there, no matter how much pain he was in.

Two miles later he arrived at the address. His head was pounding, he felt extremely nauseous, he was sure his ribs were broken, and he felt like he was about to pass out. Despite that, he was just happy to have made it.

He walked into the house, completely exhausted, and just ready to sit down. He could see Hamish roaming through Foley's stuff.

"H-Hamish?" Randall croaked, crashing onto Foley's couch. Hamish turned his head quickly and was immediately stunned seeing Randall's rough state. He ran over to his nearly unconscious friend, who looked to be in a lot of pain.

"Randall? Hey, what happened?" Hamish asked him softly, trying to get him to speak. Randall groaned.

"I tried f-fighting Foley. I think he said a spell...and then I was thrown across the room. And now I-I'm not healing," Randall explained, his voice still groggy. 

"Okay, okay. Everything's going to be okay. You're going to be okay. Just stay put," Hamish babbled.

"No shit," Randall groaned. 

"Gabrielle? Foley used some sort of fucking spell on Randall and now he's not healing," Hamish frantically spoke into the phone. A silent pause lingered over the phone. 

"...What do you mean "not healing?"

"Us werewolves heal almost immediately after we get injured. He's not healing. When I was stabbed by an enchanted knife Randall and Lilith used a potion to heal me, but I never bothered asking about it," Hamish explained to her. She sighed. 

"Yeah, I know how to heal him. I was coming back anyways to help you guys find and capture Foley. I'll be there in five," Gabrielle said, hanging up. Hamish let out a relieved breath. He walked over to see Randall completely unconscious on the couch. He pat Randall's back and let out another sigh.

* * *

Gabrielle arrived at Foley's house in a hurry. She was growing a liking to Randall and the rest of the knights, so she wanted him to be okay.

"Let's make this quick, I don't want Foley coming in here to see us like this," Gabrielle declared, marching into the house. She made her way over to the couch and took her cauldron, along with all of the ingredients needed to heal him, out of her bag.

"And you're 100% sure this will work?" Hamish asked her nervously. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, leave this to the professional," she snarked. 

"Just...hurry up. He's been groaning and shit the past ten minutes," Hamish told her. 

"Alright, alright. I'm almost done concocting." She stirred the cauldron with a wooden spoon, and smiled when it started bubbling.

"It's supposed to bubble like that?" Hamish questioned.

"I _said_ leave it to the professional," Gabrielle hissed. "Now, make sure he's secure. This'll be painful," she warned him with a serious face. He nodded, taking Randall's hand in his own. Gabrielle took a cloth out of her bag and drenched it in the green ooze she had just made. She held it to Randall's forehead for a couple seconds. He cried out in pain, but Hamish was sure to reassure him he was going to be okay. They let Randall have a couple moments to himself before speaking to him.

"Any other injuries I should know about?" Gabrielle asked him.

"My ribs," Randall winced. Gabrielle nodded, drenching her cloth in the ooze once more. She placed the cloth to his ribs and held it there for a few seconds. Randall once again let out a cry of pain.

"God that hurts," Randall panted.

"Are you okay now?" Hamish asked. Randall nodded, unable to form words due to how out of breath he was.

"Good. Now let's get out of here. Foley could be back soon," Gabrielle rushed them. Hamish helped Randall up and they were out the door.


End file.
